Declaration
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Set int the episode Unity Day. Clarke and Bellamy share a drunken kiss...


**Declaration**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

"Unity Day!" The cry went around the camp as they all gathered together in a group. The bonfire had been built the night before; food had been stocked up and drink had been poured. Tonight they were going to celebrate. It had been an annual celebration up in the Ark, everyone would have the night off as they recalled the day that the orbiting space stations had been joined as one to create the Ark. Mankinds last surviving threshold above the destroyed planet below.

"They sent us down here to die." Jasper said dubiously. "Why are we even bothering to celebrate?"

"It's not about Unity Day as such." Monty tried to look on the bright side. "Come on Jasper, we need a night off from all the worry and fear. This is a good a reason as any."

"If you say so." Jasper looked around for Octavia. She was off alone staring outside the boundary walls. It was obvious she was looking out for the grounder, Lincoln.

"Maybe you could ask her to dance?" Monty teased his friend. "Make her forget all about him. I mean you're here and he isn't."

"As if that is likely to happen." Jasper sighed.

"You never know." Monty winked at him as he spotted Clarke passing by. He had a suggestion for her.

* * *

><p>"Alcohol? No Monty. Not with this lot." Clarke was horrified at the thought of nearly a hundred drunken teenagers falling about the camp. Anything could happen.<p>

"Oh come on. I don't mean everyone. Some of us will have to stay lucid, obviously, but we need this Clarke." He gave her his puppy dog eyes. "I've been experimenting and I've managed to ferment the hibiscus plant to make a fairly good imitation beer."

"Yeah and with more kick." Clarke pulled a face. She had tasted one of Monty's experimental substitutes before.

"I've improved it since then." He grinned. "Come on. Bellamy agreed."

"I bet he did." Clarke could picture Bellamy's face as he agreed to this ridiculous idea. He would probably be first in line to imbibe the stuff. "I'm going to have a word with him."

"He's in the storage tent if you want him." Monty told her. "Just give it some serious thought, please?"

"We'll see." Clarke couldn't fault Monty's enthusiasm. She headed over to the storage tent, and as he had said, she found Bellamy inside checking the supplies of ammo.

"Whatever you're going to say, princess. I've already agreed." Bellamy didn't even turn round to look at her. He could feel Clarke's disapproval from feet away.

"It could be disastrous and you won't be the one dealing with upset stomachs and hangovers in the morning." She pointed out.

"You need to chill princess." Bellamy finally turned round and grinned at her. "You know you could try some of the stuff yourself. It'll help you relax a bit. Monty's latest batch is rather good."

"I see you've tested it already." Clarke crossed her arms and glared at him.

"And what if I have?" Bellamy laughed at her irritated expression.

Clarke sighed, she wasn't going to butt heads with him over this. Maybe he and Monty were right in a way. They had all been through so much, spending each day fighting for survival. It had been fairly quiet the past few days, they could all do with a night off. "Okay. On your head be it."

"You won't regret it, princess." Bellamy called after her as she left.

* * *

><p>The Unity Day party was in full swing. The bonfire had been lit, it created a soft glow as sparks lit up the sky. The food had already been eaten and a fair amount of the drink had been imbibed. As Clarke wandered around the outskirts of the camp she noted that half of the teenager seemed very intoxicated. Monty himself was standing on top of a fallen log reciting physics notes while Jasper was following drunkenly after Octavia, begging her for a dance.<p>

"I knew it." Clarke muttered. Her heart stopped when she caught sight of Finn and Raven embracing in a darkened corner. She saw him kiss Raven tenderly and she felt tears well up in her eyes. What a fool she had been to trust him? She would never let her guard down again.

Shouts made her twist round. Some of the teenagers had linked arms and were now singing in off key voices. Clarke remembered the old songs that she and Welles used to perform together when Unity Day was celebrated on the Ark. It was painful thinking back on those times; happier times when her best friend was still alive and her parents were united.

"It gets you right here, doesn't it princess." Clarke glanced over her shoulder to see Bellamy standing in the half darkness. He had his hand over his heart.

"You're drunk." Clarke could see him swaying from side to side as he approached her.

"Me? Never!" He grinned at her lazily.

"You're such an ass." Clarke was annoyed, not at him, but at herself for allowing this idiocy to go ahead.

"Come on, loosen up." Bellamy urged her.

"Someone has to keep their head." Clarke looked up at him as he came very close, too close. She moved back a little but he just invaded her personal space again. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him.

"It's one night, princess. None of us will probably remember what happened tomorrow." Bellamy's voice had softened as he reached out and cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Clarke felt like she should pull back, but something in his dark eyes made her stay rooted in place.

"You know what I'm doing, my brave princess." Bellamy whispered, he had dropped his head so his face was very close to hers. If he moved another inch their lips would be touching.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Clarke mumbled weakly as she licked her lips nervously.

"I am very sure we won't remember this in the morning." Bellamy said again.

"Perhaps not." Clarke gazed straight into his eyes as he leaned closer and touched his lips to hers. Their warm breath mixed together as he pressed his mouth harder onto hers. Clarke hesitated a brief second, asking herself what the hell she was doing. But then he moved his lips and all thoughts fled her mind as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Bellamy was right, what did one night out of many matter?

* * *

><p>They were both breathless when they pulled apart. The singing had got louder as the others sang the old songs; their jubilant voices echoing in the night air as the glow from the bonfire began to dim. Clarke felt Bellamy slip his arm across her shoulders as they stood in the shadows and listened as their friends retold the story of Unity Day and how they had all come together.<p>

FIN...


End file.
